Pour Une Fois
by SweN update
Summary: OS OliMarcus... Quand flint se laisse aveugler par la rage, et que wood ne cherche plus à résister...


_**disclaimer:** les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, auteur géniale, quoique terriblement cruelle._

_**rating: **huu je dirais simplement K, mais bon c'est un peu violent..._

_**pairing:** OliMarcus, pour remplir encore la page d' Olivier nn_

_**résume:** si on resume un OS, reste-t-il un interet à la lire?_

* * *

Encore. Encore une journée pourrie, humide et venteuse. Encore deux heures de retenues avec Mac Gonagall…

D'une humeur massacrante, comme à son habitude, Marcus entra dans les vestiaires. Il avait vraiment passé une salle journée, et le souvenir de son humiliation quand il avait été le seul élève a rater son sortilège d'allégresse lui pesait lourdement. Comble d'énervement, il avait du traverser le terrain boueux dans le seul but de récupérer sa cape, qu'il avait laissé dans les vestiaire lors du dernier entrainement.

C'est donc trempé, boueux et passablement énervé que Marcus Flint poussa la porte des vestiaires, pour tomber nez à nez avec…

« Wood »

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres du serpentard.

L'autre se figea et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte, seule sortie possible, et a présent impraticable.

Flint oublia complètement ce qu'il était venu faire. Une seule chose importait : Wood allait payer. Payer pour les autres, pour sa propre humiliation, pour le résultat du dernier match…

Foudroyant, le poing du brun s'abattit sur le gryffondor, le projetant contre les carreaux froids. En tant normal, il aurait cherché une excuse valable, mais là tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était voir la peur passer dans les yeux noisette de son rival.

Impatient, il releva le jeune homme par le col, avant de lui assenant un autre coup violent. Il frappa encore, lui ouvrant la lèvre d'un coup de poing, cognant plus fort à chaque fois.

A mesure que la pluie de coup s'abattait sur son adversaire, la rage de Flint augmentait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne réagissait il pas ? Pour ne se défendait il pas ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement, regardant le gardien en face de lui. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe, un large hématome se formait sur sa mâchoire carrée, et un souffle haletant sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Aucune peur ne brillait dans son regard. Wood le regardais avec résignation, attendant qu'il le frappe à son gré puis s'en aille.

Ce regard à la fois soumis et absent le mis hors de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'obliger à réagir.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les grands yeux sombres du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il posa les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de sa victime, lui coupant toute retraite. Un sourire inhabituel éclairait le visage de Flint alors qu'il se penchait sur Wood, les yeux plongés dans son regard interdit.

Avec brutalité, il s'empara des lèvres tuméfiées du Gryffondor, imposant un baiser violent, presque sauvage. La surprise d'Olivier n'échappa pas à Marcus, que cette réaction encouragea.

Il sentit la main du jeune capitaine qui cherchait à le repousser, ses doigts qui s'agrippaient à son uniforme trempé, avec force et fermeté. Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes avec une infinie douceur, une tendresse que…

Quand avait il fermé les yeux ? Flint ne comprenait plus rien. Dubois avait pris totalement le dessus sur lui, transformant toute sa violence en une insupportable caresse, légère et parfumée.

Sa langue suave s'insinuait entre ses lèvres, avec une langueur exquise, et flint ne sut plus qui il était. Plus rien n'existait que la délicate morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure, et le goût métallique du sang.

Olivier s'écarta silencieusement, se dégageant avec facilité de l'emprise de son rival, et sans un regard en arrière, sans prononcer un seul mot, il quitta la pièce humide.

Pour une fois, c'était le serpentard qui restait seul dans la semi obscurité des vestiaires.

Pour une fois, c'est lui qui se retrouva à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant apeuré.

Pour une fois… Une larme, tiède et salée, coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

_Après relecture, je me vois accablée par la resemblance entre cet OS et "Seul", un Os de Tsuunami oh combien formidable... Milles excuses, ce n'était absolument pas mon but! Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est sortit tout seul... rooh ça m'embête ça maintenant!_


End file.
